Bella's Brother
by ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: "She froze at first, startled, but soon she relaxed against him, resting her head against his chest. He rocked slowly, sending calming waves towards her. She could hear him whispering softly." Bella is upset. Jasper is there for her. Currently a ONE-SHOT. Could possibly have an extra chapter later.


**Author's Note:**

 **So, I've already used this idea, but I wanted to give Bella and Jasper some bonding time so I thought I'd write another twist on it.**

 **Sorry for the terrible title. I'm rubbish at coming up with titles.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

Bella's Brother

It wasn't _his_ fault. Jasper was a lovely person. And Bella _was_ really looking forwards to spending time with him. She didn't get enough one-on-one time with him. Edward would never allow it. In fact, she was surprised that Edward had agreed to this. Part of her was happy that he had. The other part of her _hated_ him for it. She tried to stifle the sobs that were attempting to force their way out of her, but she couldn't. She could only hope that Jasper, out in the back yard, wouldn't hear her.

She was lying on her stomach with her head buried in Edward's pillow. She fought to get her emotions under control, fighting to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks; fighting to stop the panic from rising in her chest. She wanted Jasper now. She wanted his gift. She wanted him to take all of this away. But at the same time, she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want him to have to suffer through this pain with her.

She whimpered to herself, trying to get herself under control, when she felt a sudden wave of calm overcome her, a soft knock sounding on her bedroom door.

 _Jasper_.

The calm he sent her way did very little to help her.

She heard him open the door, taking a step into the room.

"Bella?"

 _I'm fine_. She wanted to say. But Jasper, like anyone else in the Cullen house, would just laugh at her for thinking that she could get away with that. She rolled onto her back instead, covering her face with her hands and sniffing.

"Bella, darlin'," Jasper spoke again, "talk to me."

She could feel the waves of calm he was sending her way, one after the other, after the other. But they weren't doing _anything_ to make her feel better and she could feel Jasper's frustration at that. She wanted to say sorry, sorry for making him deal with this, sorry for making him frustrated. But she couldn't.

A cold breeze blew her hair slightly, and then cold hands were around her wrists, prising her hands from her face.

"Bella, talk to me. Let me help."

She tried to, but her words wouldn't come. All that came from her was a sob, followed by a whimper and she felt Jasper sending another - stronger - wave of calm towards her. She wanted to reach out; to embrace him. She needed the physical contact, but she couldn't do that. It would make Jasper uncomfortable. And that wouldn't be fair.

She pulled her hands from his grip, Jasper not putting up a fight, and she wiped at her face with her fingers. She rolled over on the bed so that she was lying on her side and facing Jasper. He crouched down, leaning his forearms on the side of the mattress and used his hand to brush her hair from her face.

In the time that it took Bella to blink again, Jasper had shifted, scooping her up and settling her onto his lap as he sat on the edge of her bed. She froze at first, startled, but soon she relaxed against him, resting her head against his chest. He rocked slowly, sending calming waves towards her. She could hear him whispering softly.

It was working now. She could feel herself calming down.

She clutched Jasper's grey long-sleeved t-shirt in her hands, pulling it away from him slightly and revealing the scars hidden beneath. But she didn't care, and Jasper didn't seem too bothered either.

Her sobs died down, her panic lessening and she clung to Jasper like he was her life line.

"Bella, are you able to speak now?" Jasper questioned and Bella shrugged, sniffing. She couldn't help but notice the wet marks she had left on his top. She traced his pocket for a moment with her finger.

"Yea," She spoke after a couple of minutes.

"Please, tell me what has you so upset," Jasper spoke softly, tilting her backwards a little so that their eyes met. Bella felt like a young child, cradled as she was in Jasper's arms. "Perhaps I can help."

"It's everything, Jasper." Bella spoke and Jasper frowned a little, his confusion hitting Bella.

"Everything?" He raised an eyebrow. Bella had the feeling that it would have been an 'amused' expression, had it not been for the circumstances.

"It's Edward," She mumbled, looking away from him.

"What's Edward done, Bella?" Jasper gently tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to his chest. She let out a soft growl at his question before sighing softly.

"It's always the same, Jasper. I can't _do_ anything." She caught Jasper confused expression. "I always have to be _babysat_ ," She spat the word like it had left a bad taste in her mouth. "And if I'm not being babysat, then he had Alice monitor me."

"He's trying to look after you," Jasper spoke softly, "and so's Alice."

"All they're doing is making me paranoid." Bella huffed. " _Why_ can't I be left alone, Jasper? What's out there that I have to be protected against?"

Jasper didn't answer her question straight away, he seemed to be thinking out his answer.

"Edward believes that we must do everything we can to ensure that you are not put in any kind of danger." Jasper spoke softly. "Hence the reason it took Emmett, Carlisle, Esme _and_ Alice to convince him that you would be okay with me." Bella winced slightly, feeling for Jasper. It couldn't be nice knowing that his own brother didn't trust him. "He _loves_ you. And that's why he behaves possessively. I'm the same with Alice, Emmett with Rosalie and even Carlisle with Esme. It's not right, not now at least. But Edward grew up in an age where it wasn't just acceptable, but expected."

Bella was listening intently to what Jasper was saying. She hadn't thought of it that way before.

"However," Jasper continued, "I can understand why you're feeling this way. I wouldn't like it if someone were watching me constantly. I can see how it would make you paranoid and anxious."

"Jake is my friend, Jasper," Bella spoke, struggling to sit upright on Jasper's lap. He helped her and she sat back slightly so she could see his eyes. Jacob was the reason that they were here today. Jacob was the reason why poor Jasper had been forced to hunt alone the day before so that he could be trusted to look after her. "He won't hurt me."

"You are very lucky to have a friend as loyal as Jacob." Jasper grimaced a little and Bella could tell that he wasn't too keen on complimenting a wolf. "And it's unfair of Edward to keep you from him. Do you know if there's any way that you can show Edward that Jacob isn't a threat?" It was nice to hear Jasper say that; to know that he was truly listening to what she was saying. "Perhaps meet him in a neutral place. Somewhere that doesn't break the treaty. If Jacob is willing to come, perhaps it will show that he is keen to spend time with _you_ , as opposed to taking you away from Edward. As it stands, you're constantly going to the reservation."

"Because planning with Jake means that Alice will see my decisions. It means they'll find a way to stop me, Jasper." Another huff escaped her as she felt the lump rising again. She felt Jasper's hand rub soothingly up and down her arm as he projected another wave of calmness at her. "They don't trust me."

"They do trust you, Bella. It's Jacob they don't trust. And his friends."

"And what about now? I _promised_ Edward I wasn't going to the reservation, Jasper. And still I'm here being babysat. What's he protecting me from now?"

"He wants to ensure you're safe. Bella, darlin', I completely understand why this is upsetting you so much. I can see how it makes you fear that you're in danger somehow. I can see how it makes you worry that maybe they're right. And what they're doing _is_ wrong, I assure you. How about this," Jasper moved her again. And before she had the chance to register what he was doing, she had been turned on his knee and they were now face to face. She _really_ wished these vampires wouldn't throw her around like some kind of ragdoll. "I will have a word with Edward and Alice. I'm certain that I can get through to them, and I can make them understand why what they're doing isn't acceptable. But I need _you_ to promise me that you will try not to let it upset you like this. If things get too much for you, there is _always_ somebody here you can talk to."

Bella nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck and squeezing as tightly as she could.

"And Bella?" He pulled back from the hug to look into her eyes again. "Please, just speak to Alice. She will listen to you. If you tell her how you feel, she'll be much more conscious. Alice doesn't like hurting anyone."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"My pleasure, darlin'," He smirked softly. "I'm glad you're calmer."

Jasper placed both of his hands on the small of her back, pulling her close and tightening the embrace momentarily before saying;

"If you're happy with it, I'd love for you to join me downstairs. I'm sure we can find a sappy movie we can watch.

 _Sappy movie?_ Bella thought to herself. _Yea, right._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Firstly, thank you for reading.**

 **Secondly, I know that Jasper is very, very chatty in this, especially compared to his canon character. But I'm experimenting with him. I know that I used 'waves of calm' and 'calming waves' a lot, but I wasn't sure how else to write what Jasper was doing... I also know Jasper said "darlin'" a lot, maybe a little** _ **too**_ **much.**

 **Also, I know that I've used this idea before in Oh Bella. But I was experimenting with Bella and Jasper's brother/sister relationship and I wanted to start with something I knew. Jasper (or Bella) may be a little out of character as I've never written them in this context before.**

 **Thank you, again, for reading.**

 **Please let me know what you think. And please let me know if you want me to write Jasper speaking to Alice and Edward. I already have a couple of ideas for it if anybody fancies reading it.**

 **ibelieveinguardianangels**


End file.
